


The Mary Sue Chronicles

by Camcat144



Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mary Sue, Original Character Death(s), Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camcat144/pseuds/Camcat144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smart, sassy girl finds our favorite heroes in all our favorite fandoms. She's beautiful, talented and powerful. She knows exactly how to stop the baddies and how to get the reclusive, emotionally constipated hero to open up. And he may just fall in love in the process.</p>
<p>Or not, as it turns out, because she dies in 100 words!<br/>Mary Sue parody drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Supernatural

Marie is spinning and twirling and stabbing in the middle of the darkened, decrypt church. Her knife--a family heirloom that she was told never to ask about--seems to be the only thing that works against these monsters. So Marie is the only one who can stop them.

There’s a gunshot to her right, so she turns and see two men, one much taller than the other. She, like all hunters now, knows the Winchesters on sight. She doesn’t need them. She turns to tell them so, with a smirk on her perfectly made-up face. A monster rips off her head.


	2. Sherlock

“This is Zuzanka, she just moved into 221c, so you’ll be neighbors!” Mrs. Hudson trilled. 

John looked up from his laptop, his eyes catching on the girl’s uncomfortably high-heeled boots. “Hello.”

“I’m Zuzanka.” She looked over to the kitchen table. “Is that Pikuchurin? Are you mixing it with potassium?”

Sherlock looked over, respect in his eyes. “How did you know that?”

Zuzanka smirked. “The same way I know what your favorite food is--I observed." Zuzanka made her way over to the kitchen. Halfway there, however, she tripped and fell face first onto a partially deconstructed bomb, which then blew up.


	3. Merlin

Merlin sighed. Another boring hunting trip. He began to complain to Arthur, but paused with his mouth open when he heard a snap!  
“Oops,” said a voice. Merlin grinned. He knew that voice. Out from the trees stepped a girl, wearing trousers and holding a rabbit she must’ve killed.   
“Hi, Merlin!”  
“Who’s she?” Asked Arthur admiringly. He glanced away when she looked at him with piercing blue eyes and a small smirk.  
“This is my adopted sister, Suki,” replied Merlin, “What are you doing in Camelot, Suki?”  
Unfortunately, at that moment bandits burst out of the trees and beheaded her.


End file.
